


I love everybody, because I love you

by temporalSilence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Fanart, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSilence/pseuds/temporalSilence
Summary: Fanart for the twitter Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange! Its a piece based off a modern/reincarnation au soulmatey vibe. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	I love everybody, because I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/J5nPj4D)

**Author's Note:**

> made with love for acciomerlin


End file.
